The Void of Insanity Trailer
by Team RTBN
Summary: Hello readers! it is the 'T' of RTBN here and I hope you enjoy my trailer. As stated by the 'R' of RTBN we do not own RWBY, and I don't see how we could upload an episode a day BTW


'_Insanity is _so_ overrated. And I should know, after all, I've given in to its temptation time and time again.'_

"N-No...Mother!"

A young silver haired boy screamed out for the woman who had stayed behind as he stood at the edge of a portal in what was nothing more than a black void. One that he had created that would save the two from the Grimm that had invaded their village. His mother was standing right in front of him as she looked at him with a saddened smile on her face.

The young boy screamed for his mother to follow him for what must have been the millionth time and yet she did not follow him no matter how much she wanted to. No matter how much he called for her she never moved from in front of the portal and the boy could see why, his mother was tapped underneath the debris of their village, he knew she could not follow.

But still, he yelled and screamed for her to get up and follow, the young boy could see the Grimm killing the people he grew up around, several of the villagers took up arms and tried to kill the invading Grimm, among those people he could see his father fighting off an ursa major with several other adults.

"Mother, come on! I can get us away from here! We can finally live in peace again! Isn't that what you want?!"

His mother laid there, flashing her sad smile at him, before turning her head to look at her surroundings. The people who were fighting the multitude of Grimm had fallen, his father being one of the last to be slain. The boy and his mother noticed the portal starting to close and the boy panicked and stepped through the closing portal and tried to pull his mother out from underneath the debris.

"It's too late, Add...the portal is falling apart...and if I go with you, you won't have enough power to open another portal big enough for both of us to go through and we'll be stuck in the void forever. You don't want that."

"To hell with the void! I don't care about that, as long as I'm with you!" Add yelled out as his eyes started to tear up, something he hadn't done since the previous Grimm invasion when he was 4 and his mother had held him close as he cried for those who died.

"Don't cry, Add. You're stronger than that. You'll be fine. This is for the best. I know your father would be proud of you...For you go through all this and still place others wellbeing above your own. I'm glad I could see you one last time" she gently pushed Add back through the portal and into the void.

"Mother, No! I don't want to leave you!"

Add rushed around his mother's pushing arm and hugged her tightly, burying his face into her shoulder.

"Add...you have a chance to continue living. To build yourself a new path in life. I beg of you...don't dwell on what could have been for the rest of your life. But instead, enjoy the time me and your father have spent with you. It's not something you'll have forever..."

There was more she wanted to say, but seeing the Grimm getting closer and the portal in front of them was inching closer and closer shut, she quickly let go of him and pushed him through the portal once last time and watched as he fell through it.

She looked at him one last time before smiling a smile of joy and waving goodbye.

"I love you, son..."

Add gasped as he looked up at her for the last time before seeing an Ursa Major about to finish off his mother and the portal he had created closed itself shut just before the Ursa Major killed his mother.

Add couldn't hold it anymore. He screamed at the very top of his lungs in sadness and agony as he continued to fall through the void. Soon, he would end up where he knew he would be safe. But he didn't care where he ended up.

If he couldn't save the one he loved most, what was the point?

He was falling. Falling fast head first. His eyes closed as he just let himself fall. The rip in reality he had created reopened itself and spewed him out in midair. He opened his bright pink eyes and looked at the area below him. He was above his uncle's workplace, right out next to the tower his uncle used as his office and that he and his uncle had built a little playroom in.

He then looked around a bit more and saw his uncle and some people he didn't recognize, who were looking up at him with their eyes widened as they watched him slowly plummeting down. He closed his eyes again, a few stray tears falling from his face.

He just remained motionless as he continued to fall, various thoughts running through his head. How he had failed to save his mother, how he failed his promise to his father to protect her. What his life would've been like if the Grimm never invaded his village.

'_What...what do I do now?'_

He had told his uncle the last time he saw him that if anything had happened to the village he would go straight to him if he managed to survive long enough to make a portal, and told him he might overshoot his exit point and to watch the skies in case he did.

He knew he was falling, and that he would be falling to his death if he didn't find a way to cushion his fall. But he didn't care at this point, for what was the point in living now?

As he continued to think, two things causing him to reconsider his way of thinking.

The final words his mother had spoken to him before she pushed him back into the portal.

He had spent so much time preparing, training his semblance, fighting to get stronger. So many stressful days. So many nights were he just couldn't sleep until he trained into unconsciousness, sometimes he couldn't even eat until he got a few hours of practice in. A big part in why he was so skinny for his age.

Could he really continue living and forge a new future for himself after spending so much time in the village growing up to be like his father and protect the village that was now no more?

The second thing was the voices in the back of his head. Calling out to him, whispering promises of power and vengeance against those that took everything from him, those that took the one thing he would gladly give his all for. His mother, killed by that Grimm without a second thought and shattering his childhood innocence. Add laughed as more tears flowed down his face and gave in to the whispers.

He spread his arms to the side almost welcoming, giving in to the warmth that had spread through his body as a purple void opened behind him and several items were spewed out.

The items were six panel like objects, two being bigger than the other four and different in design. The smaller ones were diamond shaped with blunt ends. They were dark purple in color with a vibrant purple core that had six 'veins' two of them going to ether end of the panel and the last ones two on either side of the core going to the side edges.

The two bigger ones looked like dark purple, almost black, giant rock slabs as big as a fully grown adults arm in the shape of a medieval arm mounted lance with two points, one was longer than the other. It had a purple crystal in the center as its core, and the two tips of the lance shaped rock were pure purple crystals that were a shade lighter than the one in the center of it.

He could hear the voices of the people below him, yelling for someone to save him.

One voice he could hear that stood out the most to him, despite being the lowest tone in voice, was his uncle's.

Ozpin spoke in a low whisper, his name and a command.

"Add...Don't give up."

At that moment, his eyes widened open, and with slight panic in his movements, he willed the panels that surrounded him to life and commanded them to save him.

The panels did just that and quickly hovered under his back and lifted him so that he was now falling back first.

But before he could hit the ground, he floated in mid-air just above the ground, due to the panels floating just below him to keep him suspended in the air.

Add was then pushed to his feet by the panels, but the shock from falling through the air at such a rapid speed caused him to wobble a bit. Before he could wobble forward enough to fall flat on his face, his uncle rushed over along with several other people and held him up to keep him from falling.

He opened his eyes, and looked around at them. The people who were nice enough to help him and make sure he was okay and the person who was his family, for he had no one else.

"Add!...Add! Are you okay?" his uncle asked him as he looked all over him checking for any major injuries. Ozpin held him close and his voice quivered in relief "Thank goodness you're okay."

Add looked into his uncle's eyes as tear flowed freely down his face and he sniffed as Ozpin understood what had happened and let out a few tears of his own. Add buried his face into Ozpin's shoulder and cried "They're gone, everyone's gone."

Ozpin looked sadly at the quivering child in his arms and rubbed his nephew's back "Shh shh. Everything will be fine. I'll send a few teams to look for anyone who survived okay?"

Add nodded and looked to the panels that had saved him. He felt a sort of...connection with them, almost as if they were apart of his very being. Add sniffed and asked "What are those?"

Ozpin followed his gaze and wondered the same thing. "I don't know. Your father had told me about what you might inherent from him. And it looks like you inherited a part of your father's semblance."

At his nephew confused gaze and the tears that sprung to his eyes at the mention of his father Ozpin held Add closer to him and explained.

"Add...your father had the most unique semblance I had even seen. The ability to literally manifest one's own soul into a weapon that suited them most out of any weapon known to man. And the ability to wield said weapon as if they had used it their whole life."

Add sniffed again and one of the smaller panels floated close to his face and rubbed against his cheek, almost like it was trying to comfort him. Add reached up and cupped his hands together and held them out to the panel, the panel then floated down into is hands while spinning slowly as it hovered around his palms.

Add giggled and the panels glowed and dimmed in rhythm with his giggles. Add lifted his hand up and the panel floated back to join the rest of them. Add felt the connection to them again and tried to command them again. The panels beeped twice as the cores gave off a flash of light and vanished before they reappeared in a flash of light behind his back ready to act if needed.

Add gave a wide smile to his uncle and laughed in amazement as the panels hovered around his back to look like he had wings. Ozpin laughed with him and gasped when Add actually started to float.

"Wow~" Ozpin chuckled at his nephew's exclamation and ruffled Add's hair making him groan. Ozpin looked to the panels and asked "What are you going to call them?"

Add cupped his chin in thought before he felt the connection with the panels flare and the whispers returned speaking "_Innocentiam Amissam"_ Add smiled and looked at the panels that hovered around his back and spoke the name he heard "Innocentiam Amissam" Add nodded to Ozpin.

Ozpin called over for a blonde woman to take his nephew to his office. As Add was being taken away, Ozpin searched up the name of Add's weapon and frowned when he saw the translation: _Innocence Lost_.

Ozpin sighed and followed the two to his office and thought to himself '_I hope he doesn't have any trauma from what happened.' _Ozpin saw the smile Add had on his face as he played with Innocentiam Amissam and adopted a smile of his own.

'_Well, whatever happens, I'll be there to guide him...after all, it's what you made me promise all those years ago huh, brother?'_

Ozpin gave one last smile to his nephew as they entered his office and gave a proper welcome to Add.

After all, this was his home now.

(Twelve years later)

A young man was walking down a dimly lit street on a cloudy night with his hands in his pockets. The young man walked underneath one of the light posts causing his attire to be seen.

The young man was wearing a open zipped dark purple twin tail trench coat with light purple lining and the hood up. The young man was also wearing a purple shirt with a silver undershirt and track pants and boots of the same color of his coat. He had metal plates covering the sides of his waist and over his shoulders. Black gloves with a purple strip covering his hands and fingers except his thumbs were seen out of his cone shaped sleeves.

The young man turned down a nearby alleyway and passed several shady characters watching him as he passed. The young man stopped next to an old door underneath a single flickering on and off.

The man looked at the door for a while before casting his gaze over to a group of thugs who had surrounded him.

"Hand over everything of value and no one gets hurt" one of the thugs spoke up pointing a sword at the young man. He looked at them out of the corner of his eyes and flick his hand at one of them. The same thug was hit by something that the shape of was briefly seen by the distortion of the air and sent the screaming thug into a wall and he landed on the ground with a groan.

"What the hell?! Kill the bastard!" two of the remaining thugs rushed at the young man who kept staring at them. The thugs swung their weapons at him only to hit nothing as a pitch black void opened between the thugs and the young man and swallowed the screaming thugs and closed up as they fell through it.

The last thugs looked to each other in fear as the young man turned, one glowing pink eye and a toothy grin visible in the shadow of his hood. One of the thugs ran away only to be sent airborne by another blur and land in a nearby dumpster.

The young man gave a cold chuckle as the rest of the thugs ran only to suffer the same fate as the two who attacked him head on. The young man looked around for a bit before he clicked his fingers and another void appeared and spewed out the unconscious thugs that were engulfed by the void.

He gave off one last chuckle before he opened the door he was staring at before revealing a shadowed staircase heading down and the young man walked down it as music could be heard.

(Play: Noisia - Devil's Dalliance)

The young man walked into a large open area being used as a club. Several people were on the dance floor dancing to the music and some were at the bar ordering drinks.

He walked past all of the commotion to a door in the back of the club and walked through it into a dim corridor with a set of stairs to the left, he walked up those stairs to a door that had the words 'Club Manager's Office' The young man grinned and pulled back his fist as purple energy swirled around it.

(Meanwhile in the office)

A rather plump man was sitting behind a large wooden desk smoking a cigarette with a rather skimpy dressed woman rubbing herself against him. The man's attention wasn't on her however.

His attention was on the far wall of the office where several bright lights were illuminating a young black haired wolf Faunus with light brown eyes that was chained to a wall and being tortured by a group of thugs. His shirt was shredded revealing many cuts and scars the Faunus had received. The young Faunus never cried out in pain despite all the injuries he sustained pissing off the thugs that were about to increase the level of torture. The plumb man raised his hand and the thugs stopped and backed away from the chained Faunus.

The plump man motioned for the woman to move away while taking a drag of his cigarette. Once the woman was off him he got up slowly before making his way over to the Faunus.

The plump man stopped mere inches from the Faunus and blew out a puff of smoke in the Faunus's face and chuckled as he taunted the Faunus "Ya know, I've heard about you Mr. 'Shadow' and to say I'm disappointed would be an understatement. Now tell me who ordered you to assassinate me and I may tell my boys to go easy on you." The Faunus glared at the plump man and spat a glob of blood in his face in defiance causing the plump man to glare.

The plump man wiped the blood from his face and turned to his men "Make his death as painful as possible!" The thugs grinned as they converged on the Faunus only to stop when the door was blown off its hinges and flew across the room and imbedded itself in the wall.

Everyone in the room turned to the hole that was once occupied by a door and saw a young hooded man grinning as he walked through it while dusting off his hands. The plump man growled at the intruder and looked towards the thugs "Well, don't just stand there, kill him!" The young man's grin widened when the thugs grabbed their weapons and rushed at him.

The young man disappeared causing the Faunus to smirk when the young man reappeared in the middle of the thugs and kicked several of them away while something caused the air to swirl around him as the thugs behind him were knocked away, briefly a shape was seen swirling around the young man's form.

The thugs that were kicked across the room got up and rushed at him causing him to chuckle sadistically as he slowly fell into a void that opened beneath him. The thugs looked frightened as he did this and looked around trying to find him. A small void opened behind one of the thugs before a hand reached out and grabbed the thugs head and pulled his head through. The thug struggled before the void closed and his headless body fell to the ground causing one of the thugs to mumble "Oh god oh god oh god" before another void opened behind him and he was pulled in while screaming.

The young man walked out of the void smirking as he nudged his head to the door and the surviving thugs ran for it.

The plump man looked frightened as he pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the young man's head. The woman ran past the young man and out of the room at the sight of the gun.

"D-Don't come a-any closer. I'm w-warning you"

The young man just looked around the room before his gaze landed on the Faunus. The young man walked towards the chained individual ignoring the bullets that were fired at him. The strange thing was though; none of the bullets hit him. They all *dinged* off of several invisible panels like objects that the air rippled around as the bullets hit them.

The young man had reached the Faunus who looked up at him with a grin "What took you so long?" The young man shrugged and replied "A black cat crossed my path, and I had to take the long way around. But then I saw a fish drowning and I saved it but I didn't know how to perform CPR. So I went to the store to buy a book on CPR when I saw an elderly lady struggling with her groceries, so I helped her. Then I went to give that fish CPR but it wasn't there anymore, thou I saw the black cat again looking quite satisfied. So I looked for another fish to give CPR, I looked for hours but I didn't find one and when I looked at the time it had already gone dark. And that is what happened, _believe it._" The Faunus deadpanned at him "You need to stop watching anime you can reverence." A loud "BLASPHEMY" was heard soon afterwards.

The plump man took this chance to make a run for it only to run into an invisible panel larger than the ones that protected the young man. The plump man tried to go around it only to fall through a void that opened beneath him but got stuck halfway through it. The young man and the Faunus laughed as the plump man tried to get out of the void.

The young man clicked his fingers before a set of clothes and two swords fell out of a open void. The Faunus looked pointedly at the young man and to his restraints causing the young man to let out a sheepish chuckle. A wave of his hand and the invisible plates were now visible as they cut through the chains. The Faunus rubbed his wrist before grabbing his swords and walking over to the still struggling plump man.

"Okay Mr...Err...I'm just going to call you Bob, can I call you Bob? Cause I can't be bothered remembering your name." The Faunus shrugged when the young man gave him an 'R U Serious?' look. The Faunus readied his sword and swung it, ending Bob's life and sending his blood all over the floor.

The void closed when Bob died, splitting his corpse in half from the waist down. The young man grinned mischievously and, with a flick of his wrist, another void opened and the lower half of Bob fell on the faunas. Said faunas cried out in disgust as the young man laughed "AW COME ON!" The young man laughed harder as he said "Looks like he met his dead _end_!" Causing the Faunus to chuckle dryly.

"Ugh! That was just gross Add, and the pun…really, Future Diary?" the Faunus shouted at his 'savior' who wiped a tear from his eye and pulled down his hood as he nodded. "Yep, and next time at least try to kill the bastard before I get here Ryan" the now named Faunus, Ryan, flipped him off causing Add to laugh again.

"So..." Add began "Pizza?" Ryan was already drooling at the thought of his favorite food before Add coughed and nudged his head towards the pile of forgotten clothes. Ryan grumbled at the delay but still got changed.

He was now wearing a dark brown hooded coat and a black T-shirt with the symbol of a spade in the center of the chest. He was also wearing black track pants with two black lines going down ether side and black shoes with light brown soles. He was also wearing a dark metal mask molded to his face.

Ryan looked over the room and spoke "I am not cleaning this up." Add nodded before he smirked "Last one there is paying!" He then rushed through an open void and laughed as it closed before Ryan realized what happened.

"Wait...OH ADD YOU BASTARD"

(Unnamed Diner)

Add was looking through the menu when he saw a man in a black tuxedo fly out from a building. Add hummed before he got up and walked out. Add opened a void and walked through it and exited next to the man's landing site. He recognized the man as Hei 'Junior' Xiong, one of his regular informants…for the right price though.

Add looked back to Junior's club and saw a beautiful blond girl walk out and waved to her as he kicked Junior's unconscious form. The blond eyed his form with a grin with a smirk before she waved back. A girl wearing black and red walked over as she called out to the blond "Yang? Is that you?" Add left before things got awkward.

(Back at the unnamed diner)

A swirl of shadows appeared in the corner of the diner and Ryan was seen walking out before taking a seat next to where Add was. He saw a note on the table addressed to him and opened it.

_HA! I win! Pay up!_

Ryan growled as he crumpled the note before he looked across the table to see Add smirking at him as he placed at pizza in front of them and took a slice when Ryan paid the waitress when she came over with the bill.

"So…anything happen as I rushed here?" Ryan asked Add as he finished a slice. Add remembered the blond girl and her name and smirked. "No…nothing important. Met someone thou."

"Oh? Who was it?"

"Where's the fun in telling?"

"Tch" Ryan took another slice of pizza as Add laughed.

**Authors Note: This is the T of RTBN, even though my name is Add… Yeah, deal with it!**

**I realize that they practically have a 'snowball fight' with a dead body as stated in one of the reviews, but please note Add's backstory and think of what it could do to the mind of a six year old; he's bound to have some level of mental instability.**

**And to the part of the same review with 'is Ozpin okay with this?' There is a twelve year time skip, what occupation Add has in this will be stated in the main story when it is posted. So if you want more clarification just wait a while. **

**Anyway… Please Review and comment and do whatever you guys do, and as my strange friend Ryan said we don't own RWBY but it's a secret desire.**

**Bye**


End file.
